


tēorian

by starcrossreylo



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Error 404: Kylo Ren not found, F/M, I REPEAT: SPOILERS IN THE TAGS, does he really die?, feeling cute, idk - Freeform, might delete later, spoilers in the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 18:37:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcrossreylo/pseuds/starcrossreylo
Summary: From Middle English tiren, tirien, teorien, from Old English tȳrian, tēorian (“to fail, cease, become weary, be tired, exhausted; tire, weary, exhaust”), of uncertain origin.It was over. It was done. They had won. Ben took a step, towards Rey, towards his future. His vision blurred around the edges, trying to keep the pain at bay as he staggered towards her. She met him halfway, amongst the stares of the Resistance. She had defeated him, Kylo Ren, defeated the murderous snake, the monster that had hunted them to the very corners of their galaxy. The last person standing of the First Order.Based on this: https://twitter.com/ObiWifiKenobi/status/1170698493045989376?s=20





	tēorian

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet based on this tweet: https://twitter.com/ObiWifiKenobi/status/1170698493045989376?s=20
> 
> Proceed with caution. Unedited and unbeta-ed.

It was over.

It was done. 

They had won. 

Ben took a step, towards Rey, towards his future. His vision blurred around the edges, trying to keep the pain at bay as he staggered towards her. She met him halfway, amongst the stares of the Resistance. She had defeated him, Kylo Ren, defeated the murderous snake, the monster that had hunted them to the very corners of their galaxy. The last person standing of the First Order.

What was left? 

He’d bled his strength into the Force, simultaneously keeping the blasters at bay, and battling Rey. Neither knew what they were fighting for. 

Her lightsaber deactivated as she dropped it, catching him in her arms. His wound, paralleling the previous one across his face, cut through his stomach, leaving a cauterized path in its wake. He didn’t know if he would survive this. 

Ben wasn’t expecting Rey to guide them to their knees, supporting his large, limb body. Her tears wet his shoulder, her sobs shaking him, sending aches through his body. 

“You did it. It’ll be okay. You did it,” he whispered, closing his eyes. He could feel the Force tugging at his soul, ready to claim him as its own. 

Rey let out another sob, squeezing his torso tightly. Ben let her. It would probably be one of the last things he felt. His next breath rattled in his lungs, painting his lips with blood.

“Help me,” Rey screamed, holding the back of his head, trying to anchor him to the physical world. “Please!  _ Someone _ .”

Ben knew no one would. 

“It’s okay,” he breathed, feeling himself losing consciousness. “You’ll be okay, sweetheart.” 

She would be. He knew it. She knew it. She was a survivor, and their child she carried in her womb, only making itself known to them, would be too. Ben blinked, and failed to open again. 

Her desperate pleas for help were the last thing he heard. 

**Author's Note:**

> should I continue?


End file.
